Imrisoned
by slifer1012
Summary: Summary: Aizen is sick of Ichigo and the rest interfering with plans so he kidnaps Yuzu and Karin as hostages but he lets Grimmjow and Ulquiorra take care of them, really a terrible mistake.


A/N Hi people it randomly occurred to make a bleach fic as usual for me It will be random pairings that would never happen in this case the two are Ulquiorra X Karin and Grimmjow X Yuzu. Fucked up? Wrong? Evil? Why? WHY NOT!

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach but when I drink it I see things.

Summary: Aizen is sick of Ichigo and the rest interfering with plans so he kidnaps Yuzu and Karin as hostages but he lets Grimmjow and Ulquiorra take care of them, really a terrible mistake.

Chapter 1:

Yuzu sighed as she sat at the sidelines of the soccer field watching Karin shoot at the goal of the empty field. "Karin can we go?" She asked her twin rather bored.

"Yuzu I told you to go ahead if you want." She said for the fifth time already.

"No I'm not gonna let you be here all alone, you might get attacked." Yuzu said protectively.

Karin sighed rolling her eyes.

Unbeknownst to them not far away two pairs of eyes were watching them Grimmjow scoffed. "Those two? Just two humans, what use are they to us?" He asked rather annoyed.

"Lord Aizen says they are the shinigami's sisters" Ulquiorra said simply.

"The orange haired punk? Great finally I can get some payback punk, I'll take the light haired one." Grimmjow said smirking.

Ulquiorra sighed. "Fine just remember we're not supposed to kill them do whatever just make sure they stay alive."

"Yeah yeah." Grimmjow said as he started walking towards them.

In a matter of minutes the two were at the field and the two girls looked at them. "You two the Kurosaki girls?" Grimmjow asked a question he already knew the answer to.

Yuzu nodded.

Almost immediately was behind Yuzu holding her in a headlock. "Now that was almost to easy." She said smirking.

"Get your hands off of her!" Karin yelled kicking the ball at his head.

He caught it and popped it in his hand chuckling evilly.

Ulquiorra came up behind Karin and knocked her out.

Yuzu was filled with terror. "W-who are you?" She asked fearfully Grimmjow laughed at her and knocked her out just as Ulquiorra had done with Karin.

"Pathetic girl." Grimmjow said bitterly hoisting her onto his shoulder.

Ulquiorra sighed. "Stop screwing around." He said as he opened a door to Hueco Mundo and stepped through.

Aizen was sitting at the head of the tabled she the two espada walked in carrying the girls. "So you had no problems?" He asked smirking.

"No lord Aizen." Ulquiorra said bowing a little bit.

"Excellent I'll leave them in your care, give them food, there are already clothes in their rooms I'll let you work out who cares for whom." He said gesturing for them to leave.

The two walked out. "So now what?" Grimmjow asked.

"Take her to her room do whatever you want with her just remember to bring her food." Ulquiorra said walking off.

Grimmjow muttered a curse. "God I hate him." He said taking Yuzu to her room.

Ulquiorra dumped Karin on the bed in her room; it was a simple room a bed, a table, a chair, a small closet, and a bathroom.

When she hit the bed she almost immediately snapped her eyes opened and she swung at the closest thing, that thing being Ulquiorra, he caught her fist. "Calm down." He said calmly.

"Where is Yuzu?" She demanded angrily.

"She's fine don't worry." He replied uncaringly.

"I want to see her." She said standing up trying to push past him.

Seconds later she found her pushed up against the wall by him. "Listen human you are nothing but a prisoner here, you have no say in any matters the only reason you're even alive is because Lord Aizen has use for you. Understand?" He asked bitterly.

Karin looked frightened by his sudden outburst but she nodded. "Just tell me where my sister is." She pleaded.

"She's fine Grimmjow is taking care of her, ill be back to bring you food later." He said leaving the door closing behind him.

Grimmjow threw Yuzu onto the bed; the room was the same as Karin's. Grimmjow sat in the seat and stared at the girl, he smiled a crooked smile he found it nice to know he could end this girl's existence at any moment, that he could do whatever he wanted and she could do nothing to stop him.

Suddenly she awoke and sat up looking at Grimmjow with fear filled eyes. "W-who are you?' She stuttered.

~So innocent. ~ Grimmjow thought. "Grimmjow." He said simply.

"What are you going to do with me?" She asked fearfully.

Grimmjow smirked and got up close to her pressing her down onto the bed. "Whatever I want." He said licking his lips. He didn't really have any passion for this girl but he only saw this girl as a use for two things, one free sex, and two a way of getting back at Ichigo. "What's your name girl?" He asked sadistically.

"Y-Yuzu." She said scared of him more now than before.

"Well Yuzu as I said I'm going to do whatever I want with you." She said ripping her shirt in two.

"No stop it!" She yelled putting her hands up to push him away.

Grimmjow easily pushed past her hands and ripped her small bra off.

She blushed and mover her hands to cover her small breasts.

He smirked and moved on not wanting to waste time on her breasts ripping her shorts off leaving her only in her panties.

"Please no anything but that please!" She begged putting her hands over her panties.

Grimmjow just laughed. "So cute it's your first time isn't it? Don't worry I won't be gentle." He assured her of his future brutality as he ripped her panties off pushing her hands away as he removed his pants showing his large erection.

"Stop it won't fit put it away." She said squirming trying to escape his grasp.

He smiled as he slowly pushing in until he met her barrier, he pulled back then forced into her as far as he could shattering her barrier, She shrieked loudly as he did this panting heavily. He didn't wait for her to adjust to the large intrusion he just started pumping into her, blood coming out of her as he cackled. "Scream for me girl!" He ordered pumping faster and faster.

"Please stop! Take it out! Take it out!" She begged as she felt her first orgasm building in her.

Grimmjow just kept laughing as she erupted with an orgasm and he just kept pushing into her. "Scream my name!" He ordered.

"AH! Grimmjow!" She shrieked as he slammed into her a few more times until he spilled his hollow seed into her.

He finally pulled out of her putting his pants back on walking over to the door. "Ill be back later , clean yourself up, I'd hate to have clean you myself." He said to Yuzu who was laying on the bed panting blood and semen still coming out of her, and he left.


End file.
